


A First Date (Kind of. Almost.)

by SnogboxesAndChips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnogboxesAndChips/pseuds/SnogboxesAndChips
Summary: Simon is always looking for excuses to be near Raphael. When he finally finds a suitable excuse, he walks in on Raphael doing something that Simon would have never thought Raphael would do. He was cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an attempt to convince myself that Raphael did the romantic cooking with Simon way before he did it with Izzy. 
> 
> (This was written in the middle of the night when I was half asleep and I still think it turned out great)

Simon didn't mean to make Raphael uncomfortable. In fact, he didn't even know it was possible. Sure, the older vampire was constantly irritated with him. Annoyed. Bothered by him. In fact, as far as Simon has seen, those are the only feelings Raphael possesses. Besides indifference of course.

 

But to see Raphael _uncomfortable_. To see his jaw tighten and his hands clench, as well as his movements turning stiff. That was something new.

 

Simon had entered Raphael's private space, babbling about some minor problem that Raphael probably wouldn't give a fuck about. Simon barely even cared about it, he was just inventing reasons to be near the clan leader. Raphael wasn't the type of guy who appreciated small talk, or “hanging out” of any sort. If you don't have any business with him, he's not interested.

 

Whilst in the middle of said babbling, he noticed that Raphael wasn't casually lounging around as Simon often imagined him doing when no one was around. He was _cooking_.

 

Raphael, a _vampire_ , was cooking a meal.

 

Simon had stopped talking. Possibly mid-sentence.

 

Then, being Simon and not someone who can keep their mouth shut for more than a few seconds, he started talking again.

 

“Wow, Raphael, I didn't know that you cook.” Simon confided, his surprise evident.

 

If Simon had burst out the words enthusiastically with a smile, Raphael could have rolled his eyes, given a sarcastic answer, then kicked the new vampire out of his living space. But Simon had been serious, sincere for once instead of being loud, annoying, tactless, and apologetic. Raphael had recently admitted to himself that he liked when Simon was loud, annoying, tactless, and apologetic. He mused that it must be an acquired taste.

 

However, because now he was being the opposite of normal Simon, Raphael couldn't just brush it off with sarcasm and sass. Which led to Raphael showing signs of discomfort mentioned before.

 

Raphael had no idea what to say, all he knew was that he didn't want Simon to see what lay beneath his cold exterior. He wasn't ready for that yet. He always kept part of himself hidden away, not wanting to seem weak or sentimental. He worked hard on crafting a cold, badass image of himself to display to anyone who may try to harm him. They couldn't destroy him if he appeared to have no weaknesses. But then that version of Raphael was the Raphael that he used around people he was close to as well. Now it was like he can't stop pretending to be indifferent.

 

Of course the one thing that always slips through the cracks of that image is Raphael's loyalty to and respect of his clan. _They_ were his weaknesses and as much as he hates the fact that someone can get to him by hurting his clan, his _family_ , he wouldn't take back any of the things he had said about them that revealed how important they are to him.

 

Raphael decided to play it safe and just repeat what Simon had already said, replying without supplying any new, unnecessary information.

 

“Yes, I cook sometimes.”

 

He was waiting for Simon to prod more, to say something along the lines of “why do you make food you can't eat” or “is this what you always do when you retreat to privacy?”, but Simon did no such thing.

 

“Can I help?” Simon asked instead, a little too fast and a little too loud, but it was out there.

 

Raphael didn't respond at first, continuing to work his magic on the food in front of him, gracefully preparing one of the final dish's parts to near perfection. If he didn't know any better, Simon would have thought that Raphael hadn't heard him.

 

Then Raphael nodded. He turned and pointed to a few onions on the countertop next to his. “You can start by chopping those.”

 

Simon excitedly approached the onions before Raphael could change his mind. He grabbed a knife laying next to them and was about to start chopping, but was interrupted by Raphael reminding him to wash his hands.

 

“Oh, Right. Sorry,” Simon blurted, tripping just a little bit as he quickly turned around to face the sink behind him.

 

He squirted some dish soap (further proof that Raphael cooks often) onto his hand and turned the water on. As he washed his hands in record time, he noted that the water was too cold to sufficiently remove the germs off of his hands, but he was too excited to wait for the water to heat up.

 

He dried his hands on a nearby towel and turned around again, ready to chop the onions for real this time.

 

Only _somehow_ he managed to do it _wrong_.

 

“No, not like that,” Raphael murmured. “Let me show you.”

 

Suddenly, Raphael was _touching_ him. Simon could feel Raphael's chest lightly pressing against his back as the other man tried to get in a comfortable position to guide the younger vampire. Raphael grabbed Simon's wrist and moved it over a little bit before saying “now cut. The first time you made it too thin, I'm looking for pieces about this thick.”

 

Simon did as Raphael said. He wasn't used to the clan leader's voice so close to his ear, and it had him shook. That, combined with the older vampire's body pressed against his, made it impossible for him to breathe. Not that he had to breathe. Raphael said it was a silly habit that Simon should try to wean himself off of. Still, he liked to have the choice, but Raphael had taken his breath away.

 

Raphael moved away from Simon, and although Simon was left thoroughly shook, he was able to do as Raphael instructed. He remained very aware of the other man's presence, however, and had trouble focussing.

 

Once Simon had finished his only job, Raphael had declined further help, but didn't object to Simon watching him finish making the rest of the meal. It wasn't until after he was finished that he spoke. “What are you still doing here?”

 

Simon didn't know the answer to that himself. So he fidgeted, shrugged, and then left. They never spoke of that event again.

 


End file.
